


Resolve

by Moonzari



Series: Blite Diamond Week 2018 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blite Diamond Week, F/F, Gemlings are mentioned, Gems with Penises, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonzari/pseuds/Moonzari
Summary: In which Blue goes through her first heat and White helps her through it. Because hell if she’s letting Yellow do it.





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Blite Diamond Week 2018! This is for day one: Creation. You think since I’m modding this that I would write something better by oh well. Enjoy this monstrosity anyway.

The leader of the Diamond Authority had just retired to her chambers for the evening after a rather routine, boring day. Everything was as it should be, and she could take a small but well-earned break.

However, it had been mere moments she had sent her Pearl away for a while when she heard a hesitant knock at the heavy door. Knowing that only Yellow or Blue would dare to come directly to her chambers, White Diamond opened the door to find Blue cloaked in her robes. “I need to speak to you. I have an… urgent matter.”

White frowned, concern crossing her features. “Come in,” she said, motioning for her to follow her inside and waving a hand to shut the door behind them.

And that was when it hit her full force.

White knew that scent anywhere. Her poor Blue was experiencing her first heat cycle, and the poor young Diamond had absolutely no idea what was going on, most likely. “My dearest Moonlight,” she cooed, reaching out to stroke her face, feeling the warmth that radiated from her indigo-tinted skin. She hadn’t expected her to go into heat so soon... she would have made sure to have suppressants for her.

The younger Diamond had an array of emotions clouding her face: confusion, overwhelm, and _arousal_. White knew Blue had only come to her because she was probably not really sure what the Stars was happening... but this put them in an extremely awkward situation. One that the elder Diamond wasn’t really sure that she should be around. She was White Diamond, but she was not immune to the pheromones wafting through the air.

“White…” Blue purred, rubbing up against her in a way that made it crystal clear in what it was she was after. Blue was quite small in comparison to her, and the poor Diamond really had no idea what she was getting herself into. White could feel her body reacting and she knew that she should have sent her back to her chambers and have been done with it. But she knew that if she didn’t take care of it that Blue would seek out Yellow’s company.

She told herself it was because she didn’t want Yellow to be bothered (the poor dear worked hard enough as it was) and, after all, it was her error for not being more prepared for Blue’s first heat.

“We really shouldn’t,” White finally said, as if it’s one last half-hearted protest, though those large, clawed hands were moving to remove Blue’s robes and panties with impatience short of tearing the cloth off of her thick frame.

“I think your body begs to differ,” Blue said after she was completely undressed, though her words melt quickly into moans once she felt a large, teasing fingertip swipe the length of her soaking pussy. “A-haaa! Ohmy _stars_ White-!”

“Quiet, darling. I don’t want all of Homeworld to know I’m in here servicing you,” White tutted, though the smirk on her lips made it clear that she was teasing, especially when Blue gave her an exasperated look.

White didn’t expect Blue to be as demanding sexually as she was. But the younger Diamond, for being as newly created as she was... _How long has it been now?_ White mused to herself absently as Blue, flushed from her cheeks all the way down to the gemstone sitting amidst her voluptuous breasts that the elder Diamond’s hands seemed glued to, straddles her lap. Ah well. The particulars didn’t matter right now.

“Easy there, Moonbeam…” White murmured, though she remembered her own first heat and how desperate she had been. That throbbing, demanding want in the depths of her core. It had driven her absolutely mad for two weeks, and then it faded like a dying star. She didn’t want the same for her poor Blue. Especially since the young Diamond was such an emotional thing. The warmth of the other Diamond’s pussy rubs against her cock and White lets a melodic moan past her ebony-painted lips. Reason was beginning to slip. This could be bad.

Blue was incredibly tight as she sank down onto White’s cock and their cries mixed into the atmosphere like a heavy cacophony. The air reeked of Blue’s heat: of heavy rainfall on a humid summer evening. White struggled to clear her mind but instinct had overtaken her; an answer to the pheromones surrounding them as she watched Blue ride her with heavy-lidded eyes. She let the younger Diamond take what she wanted, watched her bring herself to ecstasy as her claw-like fingernails dug into Blue’s hips, and before she could decide not to, White felt herself release deep into her new lover’s body.

For a moment there was nothing. Silence. So deafening that the gears of the machinery inside the base almost seemed to boom in White’s ears. Oh dear Stars what had they _done_.

Blue, on the other hand, seemed sated for the moment. She slumped forward onto White’s torso, a purr of contentment leaving her lips as those sultry cerulean eyes gazed up at her expectantly. It left White… confused. She should send her away now and forbid her from leaving her chambers until her heat passed. When she had made that passing comment to Yellow about Blue having Gemling-bearing hips, she had not meant _literally_ and she had not meant _hers_.

“Why did you come to me, Moonlight?” White asked. Blue and Yellow were close, so she assumed that Blue would have gone to Yellow with something like this. Something she didn’t understand.

Blue laughed. “You act like I don’t understand what sex is, White. I’m not a virgin.”

White wasn’t sure why she was surprised by this. Though Blue was over a millennia by now, now she was really intrigued on why she sought her out.

“I’ve always wanted you, White. I don’t know if you wanted me the way I wanted you, and if it’s only the pheromones keeping you interested… but Stars you did not disappoint,” she sighed happily against her neck.

A small kiss was pressed to that elegant ivory neck of the elder Diamond, and those claw-like nails ran through Blue’s hair. “Again…?” the younger Diamond finally managed to breathe out against her skin. “Please… I want you again, White…”

It definitely did not take two weeks for Blue’s heat to pass. And it wasn’t long until her abdomen was rounding, showing evidence of White leaving her mark. So to speak. Though she did plenty of that in other ways: it had taken a few days for those claw marks and love bites to finally fade.

“I told you she had Gemling-bearing hips, didn’t I, Sunlight?” White commented smugly to Yellow, who was frowning at the rounding abdomen of the youngest Diamond. Golden eyes just looked up to her elder, pupils narrowing.

“Fuck you.”

White smirked, flipping her cape as she walked off, heels clacking on the floor. “Blue certainly did.”

 


End file.
